Let's Dance The Night Away
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: ARMADA Al/OP After having her prom night ruined, Alexis tries to have some peace away from all the mess, near a secluded area with a small pond that people barely visit, only to be left in the arms of Optimus Prime. ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers Armada. Or anything to do with it...but I hope you like the piece I put together.**

Beta read by **Mrs. Optimus Prime** Thank you so much XD I really appreciate it :D

**Pairings:** Optimus and Alexis.

^ * ^ * ^

**Let's Dance The Night Away**

Prom was a complete disaster. Her parents were supposed to show up and take some pictures, she was SUPPOSED to have a dance with her father, but of course that never happened. Then, her date, acted like a complete goof, and started a fight on the dance floor. Making himself get kicked out. She was right down embarrassed to say the least.

Alexis was VERY embarrassed. Both Rad and Carlos came over to her and tried to cheer her up, but nothing was working. So she just told them that she needed some fresh air, and for them to have fun with their dates.

Without another word spoken, she took off out of the school, going outside into the cool, June air. Which was surprising in Arizona at this time. Once she started down an old beaten path that bikers used to travel to the lake with, her feet starting hurting so she took off her 31/2 inches high-heel shoes. Holding them in one hand, she brushed a hand through her short, red hair. It was still very stiff from all the hairspray the hairdresser put in.

She sighed with content as she felt the warm gravel under her feet. She knew it was dangerous for her to, there could be something sharp sticking out from it, but she really didn't care right at the moment. She looked up at the sky, and saw that the moon and stars was out, the light from the moon illuminated the ground, making it very easy to see where she was going, she could hear crickets chirping happily around her, once in a while she would hear an owl hooting. It was peaceful, but her mind wasn't.

Alexis wiped some tears that started to roll down her cheeks, she didn't care if she looked as though she was dressing up for Halloween so early. She was heartbroken.

"So much for a perfect night."She muttered to herself her voice starting to break. After a moment of silence she added. "I should've asked one of the Autobots to come with me instead, at least they wouldn't act like a complete idiot."

Tonight was supposed to be a very special night for her. A night where most teenagers can have fun. Dancing the night away, being with friends, with your family, but no. Not her! Would they really do this when she got married? Would they not show up? Or would they come? All these thoughts tore at her mind as she kept walking to the one place that always gave her peace.

A small pond, surrounded by birch trees, maple trees and evergreens, the little fish that were swimming around the pond, seemed to come up to her and give her their greetings, lily pads moved in circular motions around the pond as frogs sat on them, croaking away. In the small area, the sounds of crickets, seemed to be more noticeable then it was when she was walking there, everything seemed so peaceful to her, it threatened to make her mind wander to unknown territory.

Walking over to the pond, she stepped onto a huge jagged boulder, that loomed over the pond as if it was a deck. She let her feet dangle into the cool water, she let out a sigh of content.

"That feels good," she whispered. She never realized how much her feet hurt until she put them in the water, moving her feet back and forth made the water splash up on her calf and shin. In that moment she felt somewhat happier.

SNAP!

Gasping, Alexis immediately stopped what she was doing and looked around her searching frantically for the presence of an intruder. However she didn't see anyone. She let out a shaky breath, and moved into a kneeling position.

"Who-who's there?" She asked her voice shaky. She didn't like this one bit. After a moment. She heard the bushes rustling, near the trail that led her here.

Quickly standing up she wrapped her hands around her high-heels, holding them up as if she was about to attack. "Show yourself!" She yelled, looking at where the bushes were moving just a moment ago. "I have high-heels and I know how to use them!"

"Calm down, Alexis. It's just me" Optimus stepped out from the bushes, his true form wasn't anywhere near him, he started walking towards the red-head. His bright blue eyes meeting her own. Letting out a sigh of relief, Alexis lowered her...weapon, and went back to sitting on the boulder. Optimus joined her.

"You scared me Optimus..."Just then her face scrunched up with confusion. "How did you find me?"

Picking up a flat rock, Optimus flung it across the pond, hearing it skip across the pond, before sitting down beside her. "Rad and Carlos told me what happened."

"Oh." Was all she could say.

Optimus' holoform put his hand to her head and tried to ruffle her stiff hair, but it resulted with him getting sparkled all over his hand. She let out a sigh one that she never realized that she was holding until now. She never realized how comfortable she felt with the Autobot leader until now and she had to admit, he was cute as a human.

She could feel her face heat up. She was thankful that it was dark so her blush was hidden.

After a few minutes of silence, Optimus stood up. Holding out his hand to Alexis, who was somewhat startled by his sudden movement. Alexis took his outstretched hand not even asking what or where he was going. She was surprised at how warm and somewhat calloused from all the years of battle. She could feel his hand wrap gently around hers.

"Where are we going Optimus?" Alexis asked as Optimus helped her stand up and off of the boulder heading back down the old beaten path.

Optimus looked her in the eyes, and smiled warmly at her, reaching out he tucked a strand of hair that fell in front of her face behind her ears. She felt her face heat up for the second time.

"Its a secret." He replied, leaning in. For a moment Alexis though he was going to kiss her, but he never did. They just kept walking for what seemed like forever. Alexis thought they were walking back to the school, but Optimus guided Alex down an old beaten path that she never seen before. She was looking around curious but stopped when Optimus placed her in front of him, and with his holoforms hands he covered her eyes.

"So, I'm not allowed seeing where we're going at all?" Alexis asked as they continued walking to their destination. Optimus couldn't help but smile. "No. It wouldn't be a surprise if I showed you right now... now would it?

"I guess so." She replied, a little disappointed. "When do I get to see what this 'secret' is, Optimus?"

"In a few more minutes. Just be patient."

"Alright." Alexis folded her arms across her chest, starting to feel cold, but then she gasped when Optimus started rubbing her arms up and down causing her cold arms to become warm.

Even though they've been walking for a few minutes, it seemed like an eternity to Alexis, she was about to ask where they were when in the distance, music filtered into her ears. She realized that the song was one of her favourites: _Everytime we Touch by Cascada._ She noted that it was the slow version. She couldn't help but smile widely.

When the music got louder and the lyrics became more and more clearer, Optimus lifted his hands away from her, letting her see a beautiful sight before her, a clearing that had nothing but neatly trimmed grass, or it seemed like it, the grass tickling her feet. The clearing was surrounded by different trees, it was lit up with by fireflies flying all around them and the glow from the moonlight, making it more romantic.

Then near two oak trees was Optimus' true form. Music could be heard from inside the cab. She turned quickly to see Optimus' holoform staring at her. Smiling at her.

Without thinking she jumped on him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Seconds later she realized what she was doing and backed away from him, looking down at the ground like it became more and more interesting.

"I'm sorry Optimus." She whispered. For the third time that night she felt her face heat up. No other guys has ever done this to her before.

Optimus never said anything as he placed a finger gently under her chin bringing her face up to meet his gaze. "Alexis, there is nothing to apologize for. I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's that, Optimus?"

"I had a spark mate a long, long time ago. Her name was...Elita One. She was the most beautiful Autobot femme on Cybertron. However, I haven't seen her in so many years, I sometimes think that she might be dead."

Alexis' face fell and she felt her heart breaking for him. "I'm sorry, Optimus."

Optimus shook his head,"There's nothing to be sorry about, Alexis." He replied, letting his bangs hang in front of his eyes. "What I'm trying to tell you is that ever since I met you...I felt as though I could love someone again."

Alexis' eyes widened with surprise feeling her heart swell with joy. "Really?" She was smiling.

Optimus nodded his head, Alexis searched his eyes and saw that he meant what he said. Of course with Optimus he was always sincere with his words. She brought in a deep breath. "I felt the same way with you too Optimus."

His eyes seemed to brighten at this new found information, that he was receiving. "Really?"

Alexis nodded. "Yes."

Optimus took both of her hands gently in his, he squeezed them. "Alexis, would you do me the honour of having this dance?"

"I'll be happy too."

Optimus laid one of his hands on her waist, while the other held her other hand away from their bodies. Alexis felt her heart skip a beat as she slid her hand on his shoulder, and gently gripped his hand with her own.

The song_ Kissing You by Miranda Cosgrove _began playing. Alexis felt herself relax, more then she had felt, she couldn't believe that its been a few years since the Autobots left for Cybertron to rebuild it; only returning a couple months ago. She had missed them so much she might have missed them, but Optimus is the one that she missed the most.

Alexis couldn't take it anymore as she laid her head down upon his chest, hearing the comforting beating of the holoform's heart, she closed her eyes and relished the moment that she had with Optimus. She felt his hand travel up from her waist to her back, his thumb making very light gentle circles on her bare back, making her feel sleepy, her eyelids beginning to feel heavy.

"I'm glad you're back Optimus. I missed you." Alexis' voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm glad that I'm back. The thing that I missed most about Earth..was you." He replied, he could tell that she was getting tired, he knew that she needed to have some rest. She looked at him and smiled sweetly.

After what seemed like an eternity of pure bliss, Optimus reluctantly let Alexis go, grabbing her hand he led her over to his alt mode, both were a little disappointed that they had to stop dancing, but it was getting late, and she needed to get some rest.

She opened the side door, and climbed up the steps of the truck, making sure that her dress and shoes were inside, Optimus closed the door and deactivated his holoform.

Not a moment after they left out of the clearing, and out onto the trail, Optimus felt some shifting in the passenger seat, focusing his sensors in on Alexis, he realized that she was curled into a ball sleeping soundly making sure not to wake her, he tilted the back of the seat back to make her feel more comfortable.

She was so beautiful to him, and she liked him back. It was a match made in heaven.

_'Dear Primus, she's the love of my life..'_ Optimus thought to himself as he rode out onto the road. His internal clock read; 2:30am.

He could hear her deep breathing as she slept, murmuring words that Optimus couldn't hear, but it was like music to his audio processors.

Optimus pulled up her driveway. Activating his holoform, Optimus walked over to the passenger side and opened his door, he climbed up and carefully unbuckled Alexis from her seat, making sure that she didn't wake up.

Picking her up bridal style he gently headed over to her front door, reaching out, he was surprised to find that the door was unlocked. He opened it, and walked in. Using his holoforms scanners he detected that no one was in the house. He walked up the stairs, and looking at all the doors, he didn't have time trying to find Alexis' room. It was the first one on the left, her name written in big bold letters on her door. Reaching out he turned the knob carefully. Pushing it open he headed for the bed.

Holding Alexis in one arm, and leaning her lower half on his knee; he pulled the sheets back and gently laid her down in it, her dress still on. Covering her up he leaned in and kissed Alexis, lightly on the forehead.

He whispered small words. "I love you."

He turned and walked away, but not before hearing Alexis murmur something in her sleep. "I love you too, Optimus."


	2. Author's Note: Please Read

Hey guys!

I know that some of you have probably been waiting for an update from me for awhile and I do apologize. I just wanted to say that ALL of my fics on this site is being taken down and re-uploaded onto wattpad.

Look for ShiningGalaxy

If you're interested just search for me there or go to my profile to look me up. I would've put a link up here but won't let me...

Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
